


Transmissions

by HumanitysLastMeth



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Gay Panic, Multi, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, nobody asked for this either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysLastMeth/pseuds/HumanitysLastMeth
Summary: Yerim was a clueless schoolgirl. Yves was a stressed office worker. Jinsol was a tired barista. Hyejoo was an unwilling soldier.They used to be these things, but everything changed when the first invasion came.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Why?

As stated in the chapter title, **why?** Well, here's why. _Cause I fucking feel like it._

I love Loona and I love the Halo franchise. So I'm making this a thing. I know, I have too many ongoing fics, but I've said this a thousand times. I must cater to my ADHD and write on different topics on occasion.

If you have never played a Halo game (go fucking play one they're fantastic) you can still read this. The way I'm introducing this stuff is very outsider friendly. 

I don't expect many people to read this, if any at all, but to the few that may read this, you know you want this au. I know I do. Nobody has made any halo/loona shit on here (or anywhere, if I am not mistaken) so I'm doing it myself. 

So anyways bai hope you like this weird ass idea


	2. Prologue

**Yerim**

* * *

It was a stale, indifferent day in early October. The air was dry and cold, which I could barely tolerate. I wasn't even bothering to count the days at this point, I was just waiting for the weekend to arrive. I just wanted to hang out with my friends and not have to worry about school. I still stayed attentive and did my best to focus in class, because failing would not go unnoticed by my parents.

"Choi Yerim!" I snapped back to reality. 

Attentive is a relative term.

"Do you have your homework?" My teacher growled, obviously running out of patience.

"Y-yes ma'am, let me just find it..." I stuttered, grabbing my bag and rummaging through the heap of loose papers piled in the bottom.

"My god Yerim, do you ever clean your backpack?" My teacher sneered, distraught by the nuclear meltdown that was my backpack. I didn't answer. I was having a panic attack at this point. I knew everyone was looking at me. _Judging_ me. I was the center of attention, but in the worst possible way. Maybe I was overreacting, maybe I was making a big deal about something as trivial as this. Maybe nobody remembered all the times that this has happened before. Maybe the people whispering about how retarded I am was just my imagination. 

"You don't have it, then. I gave you a chance, now I'm putting in the grade as a zero," Said my teacher. I heard some people chuckle in the back of class.

"But I did the work... just let me find it, please," I pleaded. I couldn't get another zero. My grade would be put below the passing mark.

"That's too bad. You are a terrible student, and this is the last time I'm letting you off easy," She said.

"I'm not a terrible student, I really try-" I started, only to be interrupted by my enraged teacher.

"Do not talk back to me. I will not tolerate disrespect. I knew you were stupid," My teacher said, slamming her hand on my desk.

I was trying my best not to cry. I could hear people talking around me but I couldn't tell what because of how hard my head was buzzing. I bit my tongue, hoping the pain would hold back my impending tears.

"You know what? Go. This is a referral. You do _not_ talk back to me," She snapped.

"B-but-"

"GO!" She shouted, pointing to the door. I stood up, and walked towards the door in a daze. I opened it, stepped through, and slammed it behind me. I slowly paced out to the courtyard, and slumped on one of the benches. I didn't feel like holding back my tears any longer, so I cried. I cried because I knew I was a failure. I wanted to hate them, my teacher and the people in my class, but I couldn't. Because I knew they were right. I _was_ stupid. I deserved everything they had said to me. 

I wiped a tear from my cheek. What was I supposed to be doing again? It didn't matter anyway, I was broken down and sobbing on a bench in the school courtyard. The principal herself would probably let is slide out of sheer pity. I looked up at the sky, only for it to go dark. I squinted, and realized what was in the sky.

A massive, violet starship had eclipsed the sun.


End file.
